Letras de madera
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: John debe volver a su casa para terminar de empaquetar los objetos de su fallecido hijo, Hamish. Sherlock le acompaña para que mantenga la calma a pesar de todo. Regalo de cumpleaños para ChaosOuterGod.Zaghalot. ¡Felicidades!


Yo ya no sé si los títulos que pongo a las historias tienen algún sentido o qué.

Bueno, pues aquí traigo tu regalo de cumpleaños, _Chaos_. No te conozco mucho, solo que eres la chica del avatar de Bluebell y que escribiste ese fanfic para el desafío que, vaya, a mí me gustó. No sé cuándo leerás porque andas un poquillo desaparecida, pero vuelve, mujer, y sé feliz con nosotras en el lado de las _shippers_ oscuras de la fuerza imperial.

Tu prompt daba para mucha chicha pero yo decidí escribir solo una escena y aún así me ha salido largo _as fuck_. Espero que te guste y eso, y muchas felicidades y que disfrutes de tus otros regalos.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje y drama, drama, drama, blablabla.

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Yo no gano dinero con esto, solo gominolas que me regalo a mí misma.

* * *

**Letras de madera**

Una sensación de vértigo se adueñó de él cuando pisó el primer escalón. El estómago se le contrajo por completo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo antes de marearse del todo. Se dijo a sí mismo que la herida era muy reciente aún, pero o recogía sus cosas cuanto antes o postergaba la tarea hasta que finalmente no tuviera fuerzas para volver a entrar en esa casa tan condenada con recuerdos demasiado dolorosos y los muebles acumulando polvo y manchando las pertenencias de su adorado retoño.

Hacía solo cuatro días que John tuvo que enterrar a su único hijo, Hamish William Watson.

Notó una mano apoyada en su espalda, impidiéndole caer hacia atrás por el vahído repentino y empujándole suave pero firme para que siguiera caminando. Miró por encima del hombro y se obligó a forzar una sonrisa triste para su amigo, de las que notaba perfectamente el tirón en las comisuras. John agradeció mucho el apoyo de Sherlock en esos momentos. No era un apoyo moral, ni siquiera emocional. Simplemente estaba ahí, era una columna de hormigón. Era el contrapeso que necesitaba. Sherlock no estaba cada dos por tres observándolo con cara de lástima, ni ofreciéndole sus más profundas condolencias. Era su billete a la realidad, lo necesitaba a su lado aunque fuera por un pensamiento egoísta. Cuando John le preguntó si podía quedarse en su casa a dormir él aceptó sin preguntar por qué tenía que alejarse tanto del que era su hogar natal aunque se escapase de su comprensión. Sherlock fue el que prácticamente le obligó a volver para empaquetar las cosas de Hamish. Tenía que librarse del dolor y los sentimentalismos, eso no significaba que dejara de querer a Hamish o que se olvidara de él. El sinónimo de amor no era la equivalencia de cuánto podía sufrir por su muerte. El dolor de una pérdida no se calculaba con las lágrimas vertidas. Sherlock le confería esa calma y serenidad que requería cuando quería dejar de vincularse con el espectro que le atenazaba las entrañas en los momentos de debilidad.

Subieron las escaleras, Sherlock detrás de John. Intentaba no mirar hacia la izquierda, donde las fotos familiares colgaban de la pared. La boda de John y Mary Watson. El primer cumpleaños de Hamish. El pequeño con su uniforme de guardería. No miraba, pero por desgracia se conocía el orden de las fotos de memoria. Cogió aire con doloroso esfuerzo y notó una gran fatiga en las piernas cuando llegó a la puerta de su hijo, con las letras de su nombre en madera de colores. Fue Sherlock el que se encargó de abrir la puerta por él, entrando deliberadamente y dejando a John parpadeando y habituándose a la luz que le golpeaba. Las cortinas habían sido quitadas de las ventanas, había siluetas de cuadros y fotos en las paredes descolgadas recientemente. Dio un paso hacia dentro y comprobó que faltaban muebles. Unas cajas de cartón vacías descansaba en un rincón, donde Sherlock se hallaba metiendo cojines, peluches y juguetes. Supuso que su amigo se había encargado con anterioridad de las partes más dolorosas, como las cortinas de estrellas que habia hecho Mary, o el edredón y las sábanas de _Buzz Lightyear_ que Harry le había regalado a su pequeño en un arrebato de capricho. No dijo nada sobre ello, pero se sintió conmovedoramente agradecido, aunque una parte de él anhelaba volver a ver esos objetos y recrearse en su masoquismo psicológico.

—Voy a ir metiendo cajas en la furgoneta. Ahora vuelvo.

John asintió con la cabeza como un autómata y se quedó con la mirada clavada en el coche teledirigido de Hamish que en esos instantes conservaba una pequeña capa de polvo. El zumbido molesto del juguete se reproducía en su cabeza, paseándose por toda la casa. John siempre acababa pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras intentaba tumbarse a echarse la siesta, discutiendo para que jugase con el coche en otra hora o en su habitación, pero seguía siendo molesto.

Ya no volvería a escuchar el zumbido del coche teledirigido, o a discutir con Hamish. Y la situación se hizo más tangible cuando su mente añadió: jamás.

Lo cogió sin importarle que ensuciase sus dedos y tuvo que sentarse en el colchón desnudo para tranquilizarse, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con una mano y apretando los ojos con fuerza. La incertidumbre de sus pensamientos le devoraba, se ensañaban con él. No lo asimilaba todavía. Se sentía como cuando releía un libro especialmente tortuoso o volvía a ver una película con un final dramático. Lo leía sabiendo que iba a terminar mal, la veía con el corazón en un puño siendo conocedor de que el protagonista iba a morir, pero siempre quedaba ese resquicio de esperanza, ese dulce fantasma que pensaba y esperaba que ocurriese otra cosa, como si _de verdad_ lo creyera. Y John aún tenía la amarga certeza de que Hamish iba a entrar correteando por el cuarto y a chillarle con su vocecilla infantil y cargada de inocencia que el coche era suyo y que no le había dado permiso a su padre para tocarlo.

John lo supo, desde el principio. Aceptó seguir escribiendo en el _blog_ sobre los casos de Sherlock y a acompañarlo en algunas de sus investigaciones a pesar de haberse casado con Mary. A pesar de que tuvieran enemigos. Y Mary lo aprobó, hasta que nació el pequeño Hamish. Le pidió que tuviera cuidado. Le suplicó a Sherlock para que no le necesitase tanto en los casos. El asesinato de Mary Watson años más tarde fue la señal que los dos esperaban para empezar a tomársela en serio. Sin embargo, John nunca culpó a nadie más que a sí mismo. Hamish tenía cinco años cuando aquello ocurrió. Sherlock dejó de coger sus llamadas y atender a sus mensajes de texto. John volvió a terapia. La señora Hudson y Harry cuidaban eventualmente de Hamish. No fue fácil, pero dos años después John pudo volver a sonreír. El detective volvió a visitarlos con la frecuencia de antaño. El pequeño se alegró por ello, pensaba que simplemente se había ido de vacaciones, así que no se preocupó demasiado. Fue entonces cuando volvieron a hacer cosas juntos. Primero no eran más que unas consultas médicas inocentes, luego Sherlock se quedaba a dormir en su casa para poder investigar junto a él. John no volvió a escribir sobre Sherlock, pero la gente se hizo eco de su situación. Un día John esperó y esperó en la puerta del colegio para recoger a su hijo, pero nunca llegó a salir. Le habían secuestrado. Todo el mundo se movilizó para dar con su paradero, Lestrade puso a sus mejores agentes al cargo, Sherlock incluso pidió la ayuda de su hermano. Tardaron dos días en encontrarlos. A ellos y al cuerpo inerte del pequeño.

Hamish Watson murió un mes antes de cumplir nueve años.

John cerró los ojos cuando vio que el coche temblaba demasiado entre sus manos e intentó respirar, pero no podía. Los párpados se convirtieron en lava, cuchillas descendieron por la garganta. Todo le provocaba un dolor insoportable. Sollozó y supo que no podía contener más las lágrimas. Abrió los ojos, le ardían. Escuchó las escaleras crujir bajo las pisadas de Sherlock y vio de soslayo a él posicionado en el umbral, debatiéndose si entrar por pura cortesía.

—John.

El rubio torció la boca en una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, la más envenenada de todas.

—A la mierda los convencionalismos. Es culpa mía, lo sé. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque soy un hombre jodidamente horrible. Yo he dejado que pasara esto. Dos veces.

—¿Qué dijimos sobre esto?

—Una ya es detestable, pero dos...

—John, tranquilízate.

—¡Hamish está muerto, Sherlock! ¡Joder, no me pidas que me tranquilice!

John bramó desde el estómago de tal forma que las paredes del cuarto reverberaron. Lanzó el coche teledirigido hacia el otro lado de la habitación y este se hizo pedazos con un sonido sordo. Las ruedas se deslizaron por el suelo, el plástico rojo de la carcasa del pequeño vehículo se desparramó por todas partes. Sherlock se quedó mirando la colisión con el semblante serio sin dar señales de que su gesto se alterase en lo más mínimo. John se levantó con los ojos enrojecidos y con los dientes apretados, respirando de tal forma que el sonido sibilante proveniente de los bufidos de su nariz inundaron la habitación. Tenía los puños apretados. Por un momento, Sherlock pensó que le golpearía.

—¡Esto no tiene ningún puto sentido! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Dejo las cosas de Hamish en el trastero de Harry? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan hipócrita? Yo creé esto y yo mismo me he encargado de destrozarlo con mis propias manos, Sherlock. No puedo seguir con mi vida, no es tan fácil. Ya nada volverá a ser fácil.

La voz de John se rasgó y negó con la cabeza, dejando caer el mentón hacia delante y notando cómo su rostro se descompuso en un gesto de dolor, rompiendo a llorar. Empezó a tener pequeñas convulsiones, los hombros temblaban con el incesante ritmo de unos parpadeos. Sherlock se acercó hasta él, suspirando por la nariz, y le envolvió con sus brazos, una mano en la espalda y otra en su cabeza, apoyando la barbilla en él. El llanto de John no cesaba, comenzó a golpear el pecho de Sherlock hasta que quedó simplemente descansando sus manos en él, arrugando la camisa púrpura del detective entre los dedos. Sherlock lo meció mientras estrechaba el abrazo, colando sus dedos entre el pelo últimamente descuidado de John y aferrándose a él, sin importarle que le estuviera empapando la camisa con sus fluidos: lágrimas, saliva y mocos. Sherlock se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la pared, simplemente dejando que John se descargase. Que gritase desde lo más profundo de sus tripas. Quería verle vaciando toda esa rabia y desesperación de su cuerpo. John Watson había aguantado la compostura todos esos días, los comentarios dañinos por parte de los miembros de la familia Morstan, algunos comprensivos, muchos de ellos cargados de ira y resentimiento. Sherlock cerró los ojos y acarició el cabello de John para reconfortarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos acabó calmándose entre sollozos esporádicos y gemidos ahogados, agotado. El moreno apoyó los labios en la cima de la cabeza, aún mirando al frente, y habló sin despegarse de él.

—Compartiré la culpa y la flagelación psicológica contigo si eso te hace sentir mejor, John. No voy a dejarte solo en esto.

John empezó a recuperar el aliento, tranquilo, reconfortado, sintiéndose más pequeño que nunca entre sus brazos. Sherlock era su barrera de contención, su sedante.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

John asintió con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, lastimero, y deslizó sus manos desde el pecho hasta su espalda para poder devolverle el abrazo, dejándose llevar por esa burbuja de irrealidad que había creado Sherlock para él y que los envolvía, intentando no pensar en nada más que en ese instante de armoniosa tranquilidad.


End file.
